Malditos Fogos de Artifício
by PaintedStrawberrySauce
Summary: Às vezes é mais fácil ganhar uma guerra do que conseguir um par para a noite de fogos. FEITA POR MIM E PELA SRTA.STRAWBERRY!


Malditos fogos de artifício

É tudo pressão da sociedade, sinceramente. Para fazer você se sentir como se _precisasse _ter alguém – porque, afinal, como Alice não pára de me lembrar, é chato chegar a um dos mais românticos acontecimentos do acampamento meio sangue assim, _sozinha_. Ela explicou que as pessoas sentiriam pena de você – e eu repliquei que não ligo para a opinião de ninguém. Então Alice sorriu e disse que, nesse caso eu poderia fazer companhia as paredes, por que era a única coisa que eu teria se não encontrasse um par e me abandonou depois disso, rindo.

Faça-me o favor Katie, dês de que momento em sua vida você colocou na cabeça que não quer uma compainha para ver os fogos? Dês de quando você não se importa com isso?

Bem, dês de que notei que às vezes é mais fácil ganhar uma guerra do que conseguir um par para a noite de fogos. E sim, isso está me matando.

Quem foi o ser miserável que instituiu que os fogos de artifício são um acontecimento belo e romântico? Para mim, ver Travis Stoll ficar se agarrando com aquelas garotas ninfomaníacas não é nada romântico.

-Katie?

Claro que minha primeira reação foi pular de susto. O motivo de eu levar um susto? Bem, só havia dois motivos. Ou quem havia dito meu nome era Afrodite querendo me esfolar por eu ter dito que odeio acontecimentos românticos ou era...

-Ah, oi Travis.

É, _ele_ é o segundo motivo.

-Tudo bem Katie?

-Er, tudo.

Ele me olhou daquele jeito, como se soubesse o que eu estava pensando, o problema é que eu estava pensando muitas coisas para saber o que ele sabia que eu estava pensando.

-Katie, você está nervosa?

Eu e Travis Stoll estamos sozinhos no meio dos campos de morangos, _sozinhos_. Por que eu estaria nervosa?

-Eu? Nervosa? Não, eu não estou nervosa.

Estou sim.

-Ok, bem...

-Hum?

-Você vai com Pólux ver os fogos amanhã?

Levantei uma sobrancelha, fingindo indiferença.

-Por que eu iria com Pólux?

-Bem, você foi com ele ano passado.

-Ah! É, fui. Mas... Bem, talvez eu vá com ele.

Sem chances Katie, Pólux não vai querer ir com você, não se lembra do ano passado? Quando ele tentou te beijar e você se esquivou? Pois é, ele não fala com você dês daquele dia.

-Certo, eu... Vou tentar achar o Connor por ai.

Sorri e vi Travis partir. Até que não seria uma má idéia chamar o Pólux para ir comigo...

-Você tá bem Katie?

Foi a pergunta de uma das filha de Deméter ao me ver deitada em minha cama olhando para o nada.

Bem, as coisas não estavam nada bem.

-Ah, oi Mary. – Levantei a cabeça, fitando minha irmã. –Você já tem um par?

-Para ver os fogos? - Assenti – Eu vou com o Jake, o Mason sabe? Ele é tão lindo, Katie! Vou usar meu vestido azul especialmente... Deixe para lá, você vai com quem?

Olhei para ela, Mary me fitava como se fosse _obvio_ que eu não iria sozinha. Pelo menos na cabeçinha da minha irmã isso era simplesmente impossível.

-Er...

-Oh, Katie, desculpe. Você pode ir com a gente se quiser.

Ela me soltou um sorriso solidário, suas bochechas saudáveis pareciam formigar.

-Não obrigada, vou falar com Pólux.

Se eu soubesse que tinha um azar tão medíocre nunca teria levantado da minha mesa no meio do jantar, nunca teria interrompido Alice de falar sobre sua nova margarida e principalmente _nunca_ teria falado com Pólux, não _mesmo_.

-Pólux!

Gritei me levantando, ele estava conversando com Percy, sorri para o filho de Poseidon levemente e soltei meu maior sorriso para Pólux.

-Katie.

-Você quer ir comigo ver os fogos amanhã?

Também me arrependo de ser tão direta às vezes, eu não podia ter começado com um "Então, Pólux, como anda sua vida"? Seria bem melhor e eu nem teria assustado tanto assim o coitado do Percy.

-Er, sabe Katie, eu bem que gostaria, mas...

Pisquei meus olhos confusa.

-Mas?

-Sabe Katie, eu...

-Ah, você não quer ir comigo?

Ele pareceu desajeitado e Percy deu uma cotovelada nele, falando algo como "idiota" ou o que seja...

-Não! Claro que eu quero ir com você Katie.

-Ótimo, me pega as cinco então?

Ele bateu na própria cabeça e logo pegou uma das minhas mãos fitando meus olhos verdes.

-Desculpa Katie, eu simplesmente não posso ir.

Senti-me decepcionada, havia acabado de levar um fora do garoto de quem eu mesmo esperava! Soltei um "tudo bem" e segui de volta para minha mesa pronta para escutar todas as risadas das filhas de Afrodite e queixas das minhas próprias irmãs.

Lembro-me apenas de ver Pólux se sentar ao lado dos irmãos Stoll e falar ferozmente com Travis, atiçando minha curiosidade. O que quer fosse, os dois irmãos estavam metidos nisso.

Limpei minhas lágrimas, sabe a pior coisa de ser uma filha de Deméter? Você é fraca, extremamente fraca e ah! Você também chora por tudo, deve ser por isso que estou chorando nesse momento, mesmo que não queira. Ótimo Katie, nem Pólux quer ir com você. Continuei andando até esbarrar em mais alguém.

-Ouche Katie!

Fitei Connor Stoll, nem havia lembrado o que eu tanto queria perguntar a ele.

-Ah, oi Connor, que coisas são essas na sua mão?

Ele segurava papeis higiênicos, fraldas descartáveis e tubos de pasta de dentes.

-Nada – olhei para ele cética – Bem, você não gostaria de saber...

-Gostaria sim.

Ele pareceu encabulado, mas logo voltou a falar.

-Eu estava colocando algumas coisas no chalé de... Ares.

-Legal, o que você aprontou para a Clarisse dessa vez?

Ele sorriu e como se "aprontou" fosse uma palavra mágica desatou a falar.

-Com a pasta eu... Hey, Katie, você estava chorando?

Tudo bem, Connor nunca fora meu amigo, mas mesmo assim era divertido passar algum tempo com ele, é, eu já superei a historia dos coelhos de chocolate no meu telhado.

-Pólux me dispensou.

-Que dem... Péssimo, Kate, péssimo.

É, ele não parecia decepcionado.

-Tudo bem, e você? Com quem vai dessa vez?

-Vou com a Isabel do chalé de Atenas.

Ah, mais uma loira platinada, odeio loiras platinadas, elas sempre são mil vezes mais lindas que você. Não que eu tenha inveja de alguma delas, _não_...

-Muito bom Connor, ela é muito bonita.

-Sabe, Travis vai sozinho.

Travis era legal, nada contra seu jeito desarrumado, ou as suas brincadeiras imaturas, ou o jeito que ele aparecia sempre de surpresa e nas piores horas possíveis.

-E?

-Bem, o Travis vai _sozinho_.

Revirei os olhos me voltando para o outro lado do acampamento.

-Ai, Connor, não precisa falar duas vezes, eu não sou _tão_ lerda assim.

É Katie, _nenhum pouco_.

Sim, eu estou sozinha, deprimida e olhando Alice tentar se decidir entre alguns vestidos. Eu já me resolvera, eu ficaria em minha cama, talvez passasse pelos campos de morangos e depois olharia as estrelas, talvez eu pudesse ver uma das caçadoras de Ártemis no céu.

-O que você acha? Não está florido demais, não?

Alice me perguntou tirando-me de meus devaneios.

-Você está linda.

Ela soltou um sorrisinho e alguém bateu em sua porta. Alice mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para mim.

-Tem certeza que não vai?

Assenti e alguém bateu novamente na porta, logo Alice gritou um "já vai!"

-Soube que Travis vai sozinho.

É minha impressão ou isso tem um segundo sentido? Odeio segundos sentidos.

-É, Connor falou.

Ela suspirou e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha, logo saindo com seu par para ver os fogos. Ia ser uma noite longa... E como ia.

Passar a noite inteira sozinha não é ruim. É péssimo! Animo cadê você? Olhe pelo lado positivo Katie, você pode... Não, eu não posso fazer nada. Como Alice disse, minha única companhia são as paredes. Ótimo.

Ouvir um estalo na porta, estava pronta para me levantar para ver o que havia acontecido quando algo irrompeu pela porta. Algo muito irritante irrompeu pela porta.

-O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? FORA!

Joguei meu abajur laranja no garoto parado a minha frente, certo, por que eu jogara meu abajur nele? Bem, só para vocês saberem, regra 23: É proibido dois campistas ficarem sozinhos nos chalés.

-Calma Katie, não é como se eu fosse agarrar você.

Levantei uma sobrancelha o fitando.

-Sei...

-Sabe Katie, você deveria entender que não é o centro do mundo, você é só uma filha de Deméter...

Levantei-me enquanto Travis continuava a falar, se ele estava falando coisas produtivas eu não tinha a mínima idéia, mas ele continuava falando. Segui para fora do chalé quando Travis correu até mim.

-Você me deixou falando sozinho?

-Eu estava tentando cumprir regras.

Soltei um sorrisinho e continuei a andar seguindo para o campo de morangos. Percebi que ele estava me seguindo, era bem obvio, então resolvi pegar um caminho diferente, fui ao ultimo lugar que eu iria agora, a praia dos fogos.

-Katie, tá indo para onde ein?

Ele disse aos meus calcanhares.

-Vou a um lugar.

-Qual lugar?

-Vou me encontrar com Pólux.

Certo, eu não estava mesmo indo me encontrar com Pólux, mas uma mentinha nem sempre faz mal, né?

-Como assim com o Pólux? Eu subornei ele para ele não ir com você!

-COMO ASSIM VOCÊ O SUBORNOU?

-Ah simples, eu peguei alguns ingressos roubados e... Eu não devia ter dito isso.

Levantei uma sobrancelha, há àquela hora nós já havíamos parado no meio do caminho.

-Não, não devia. Por que diabos você fez isso idiota?

Travis soltou um sorrisinho, parece que todos os meus xingamentos não servem de nada para esse garoto.

-Digamos que, esse ano eu queria ser um pouco diferente, eu ia pedir a uma garota que nunca iria comigo ir comigo... Bem, acho que fui muito devagar.

-E quem é a sortuda?

Disse sarcasticamente, esperando uma resposta plausível.

-Você?

Fiquei o fitando por um tempo, não acreditando no que ele me dizia. Totalmente perdida no tempo me lembrando da conversa que tivermos mais cedo e logo entendi a maldita razão para ele querer que eu fosse com Pólux: Para ele me dispensar. E eu ficar totalmente vulnerável.

-SEU ENERGUMENO!

Sai correndo sem ver por aonde ia, e então PUF! Desabei no chão, na queda mais linda que eu já havia visto. Esperei o ousado do Travis vir me ajudar, mas tudo que eu ouvia eram gargalhadas histéricas.

Não acreditava que aquele garoto estava rindo da minha cara. Pensei que ele quisesse sair comigo e não rir de mim.

-Travis!

-Tá bom. To indo, to indo, foi mal.

Ele seguiu até mim, olhando-me com um ar maroto.

-Por que não veio me ajudar antes?

-Por que aquela foi a queda mais hilária que eu já havia visto em minha vida -Olhei cética para ele - A mais linda também.

Culpado.

-Por que a mais linda?

-Por que era você que havia caído.

Cantadas baratas não funcionam comigo queridinho, não mesmo.

-Eu diria que isso é muito fofo se pelo menos... VOCÊ ME AJUDASSE A LEVANTAR!

Ele finalmente me ajudou a levantar, só que ele fez uma coisa que eu não esperava que fizesse, não, ele não me beijou. Travis me carregou nos braços levando-me de volta para o chalé, eu vou precisar repetir a regra 23?

Entramos no chalé e ele me colocou na cama e o silêncio reinou por pelo menos dois segundos.

-Então, Travis, você não vai mesmo ver os fogos?

Ele apenas deu de ombros.

-Não sei, se a garota que eu convidei for comigo, quem sabe...

-Coitada dela.

Tá, a cara dele foi literalmente hilária. Mais do que isso eu poderia disser, eu teria rido, mas estava muito encantada com o sorriso dele para isso. Eu_ não_ disse isso, eu _não_ disse isso!

-Você pode perguntar para ela se ela vai comigo?

-Ela disse que sim, por que ela não aquenta mais conversar com as paredes.

-Então...

-Será que você poderia pelo menos me dar licença para eu colocar uma roupa decente?

Ele saiu do meu quarto, mas antes olhou mais uma vez para mim, eu não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas boa coisa não era. Peguei o primeiro vestido não florido que tinha no meu quarda roupa, ou seja, um único vestido, eu havia ganhado de Silena, que Hades a tenha em um bom lugar, dois anos atrás e eu dissera que apenas usaria aquilo quanto Travis Stoll me convidasse para sair. O que era impossível... Até agora.

Sai do meu quarto mais para lá do que pra cá, Travis continuou me olhando.

-Você está tão... Rosa.

-Uma longa historia.

Dei de ombros com pouco caso, maldito vestido cor de rosa.

-Posso saber?

-Não, ela é meio boba.

-Me conta!

Ai meu Deus, não creio que ele esteja tão curioso assim.

-Prometi a Silena que só usaria esse vestido quando...

-O que?

-Beijasse Travis Stoll.

Ele olhou para mim indeciso sem saber o que faria a seguir. O que era muito obvio, a não ser que ele fosse tão burro, tão burro, _tão_ burro que não entendesse o que eu queria agora. Não sei por que havia mentido, mas eu estava me sentindo muito bem.

Ele foi se aproximando lentamente, eu sabia que ele queria isso tanto quanto eu... Ou talvez não, mas eu não tinha tempo para perguntar agora, eu podia sentir a respiração dele perto da minha. E bem, ele simplesmente me beijou, eu podia sentir os nossos sentimentos fluírem, ou talvez fossem só os meus que fluíam, eu não sabia ao certo. Começou como um beijo simples, mas a língua dele invadiu a minha boca, podia até sentir o frescor do hálito de menta dele... Mas tudo que bom, maravilhoso, perfeito e extraordinário um dia acaba, e comigo acaba muitíssimo rápido.

Eu abri os olhos e ele estava me fitando, percebi que estava corando levemente, talvez ele não tenha percebido, mas com a minha sorte... É, ele havia percebido.

-Ninguém deve saber disso... Principalmente Connor não deve saber.

-Bom, se ele não adivinhar...

-Sei... _Adivinhar_ né?

Ele não respondeu a pergunta, é obvio que ele mesmo vai contar...

-Bom então, é melhor eu ir. Os malditos fogos já acabaram mesmo...

-Tudo bem então... Então, tchau.

Ele me deu um beijo rápido e saiu andando em direção ao próprio chalé. É, aquela tinha sido uma noite maluca, perfeita e inesquecível pra nós dois. Nós dois?

Sai correndo, ainda mancando, mas eu tinha que ir até lá, claro que se passaram bons minutos até eu resolver isso. Nem cheguei a bater na porta e já sai abrindo-a, e levei um grande susto quando abri-la. Lá estava Pólux, Pólux gritando com o _meu_... Grande amigo Travis.

-E ai esta ela! – Gritou Pólux apontando para mim, Travis estava olhando enraivecido para ele.

-E - Eu?

Tentei sair correndo o mais rápido possível, mas uma forte dor no meu calcanhar não deixou, Pólux passou na minha frente e fechou a porta. _Obrigado _Pólux!

-A Srta. Gardner pensa que me engana... Eu vi você e o Stoll aos beijos na praia!

Fiquei calada e vendo que não teria resposta, ele se virou para Travis.

-E você Stoll, me deu ingressos errados e ainda rouba a minha garota?

-_SUA_ GAROTA?

Gritamos eu e Travis juntos. Quem esse filho de Hefesto pensa que é?

-Então é assim Gardner... Quando eu te peso um beijo você vira a cara, mas quando o bobalhão ai pede você sede?

- PRIMEIRO fui eu que bei... Quer dizer que você só queria se aproveitar de mim Pólux?

-Claro que não! Mas talvez o idiota ai queira. Então Katie, quem você escolhe o bobalhão ai ou um cara tão perfeito quanto eu?

- Ah...

Olhei pra Travis que estava sentado na cama me fitando com um olhar de gatinho do Shrek e olhei para Pólux ao meu lado. Eu sabia o que era certo escolher, por mais que fosse errado.

- Acho que hoje vai ser o bobalhão mesmo.

Pólux me olhou decepcionado e logo irrompeu pela porta, olhei para Travis esperando uma resposta.

- Então Katie, o que traz você aqui?

- Defender crianças imaturas como você.

Travis piscou para mim sorrindo.

- Mas eu sei que você gosta de crianças imaturas como eu...

- Na verdade é uma criança imatura em especial.

Ele riu e depois olhou nos meus olhos verdes.

- O motivo verdadeiro agora.

- Sabe, eu tenho que colher uns morangos agora...

Tentei sair de novo do quarto, querem saber por quê? Lembram da regra 25, pois é. Tentei escapar, sem sucesso. Ele segurou a minha mão me prendendo no momento, sabe que eu até estava gostando disso?

- Katie essa foi a desculpa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi, ninguém colhe morangos a noite. Nem eu.

Sorri culpada e respondi a sussurrar.

- É que eu estava me perguntando se...

- Se eu realmente gosto de você?

Assenti corando.

- Pergunte isso a si mesma e vai saber a resposta.

- Então isso é um sim?

- Eu acho que sim.

Revirei os olhos e segui até Travis.

- Sem filosofia barata e me beija. Meu filosofo preferido.

Em pensar que tudo começou em a chance de ter um par para os malditos fogos de artifícios! Bem, é verdade, às vezes é mais fácil ganhar uma guerra do que conseguir um par para os fogos de artifícios, mesmo que a pessoa perfeita esteja ao seu lado e bem, ela estava mesmo.

Srta. Strawberry: Gostou, não gostou¿ Pois é, eu também.

Zix Black: kkkk, muito engraçado não¿ Bem, eu espero que você tenha rido. Ou eu vou ter que ameaçar você¿


End file.
